


Happy Birthday

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Sweet, established Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy and the twins have a sweet surprise for Miranda's birthday.Written for nobodys6irl on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovingxSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingxSparrow/gifts).



> This was a sweet birthday fic that I wrote for nobodys6irl on tumblr. Hope you enjoy.  
> Reviews are always loved.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

“Andy, this is so awesome!”

“Yea! We’ve never taken the day off before like this.”

Andy smiled. “Well it won’t happen often, but I thought today we would make an exception, as long as you both promise to not argue about homework.”

“We won’t!” They both promised as they filed into the house.

“Ok, so I’ve already got the cake batter ready, because I had to make sure I gave your mom enough time to get to work so she wouldn’t catch onto my plan about me going back to pick you back up. So while it bakes we can get started on the frosting and decorations.”

“She’s going to be so surprised!” Caroline giggled as she sat at the kitchen island.

“And you’re sure her assistant isn’t going to tattle?” Cassidy asked.

“I’m sure. And I have a few trusted long-timers running a little interference to make sure Miranda will be there when I text them that we’re on the way.”

“Alright!” The girls grinned.

“So, ready to get this cake finished and decorated?”

“Yea!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two and a half hours later, Cassidy and Caroline were carefully carrying the cake into the Elias-Clarke building. Andy was holding the door, ready to pounce if they needed help, but they were determined to carry the cake all by themselves.

It wasn’t huge, but it was definitely a rather large cake, and Andy was sure most of it would be coming with her to The Mirror, since most of Runway wouldn’t dare touch the cursed food. Coconut flour be damned.

“Ok, we have to grab passes from the security desk, are you two sure you don’t want me to carry the cake?” She asked as they took slow measured steps through the building.

“Nope. We’re fine. We’re just being extra careful.”

Andy smiled and made sure she wasn’t too far ahead of them as she went to the security desk. “Victor, we have a special delivery for Miranda, top secret.”

The guard looked to see the twins give him big smiles. “It’s Mom’s birthday!” They declared.

He laughed. “Well then, your secret is safe with me. Three passes coming right up.” He clicked and tapped at the computer for a moment before swiveling in his chair to grab three guest passes. “Have a great day, Andy, girls.”

Andy took the passes and gave a bright smile, “Have a beautiful day, if we don’t see you when we drop these off.”

She led the twins through the scanner and into the elevator. “Ready?” She asked.

“Ready!” They answered as she pressed the button to Miranda’s floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three of them moved through the hallways to Miranda’s office, smiles on their faces and trying not to laugh at the odd looks they received from a few obviously newer employees. They got a few nods, waves, and quick hellos, but were otherwise undeterred from their journey.

Slowing down as they approached, Andy took note of Miranda’s turned chair, the way it gently swayed and she could occasionally glimpse tapping fingers on the armchair.

“Ok, perfect. She’s on the phone. We have to be very quiet.” She murmured to the girls.

They nodded back and slowly followed her into the outer office as she held open the glass door.

The assistant looked up and her face brightened as she stood and scurried over, whispering into Andy’s ear. “The lunch is in the kitchenette. The orders are all correct.”

Andy gave her a thumbs up and waved the girl back to the desk, not wanting to speak any more than she had to, for fear of alerting Miranda to their presence too soon. Andy then shuffled the twins out of sight of Miranda’s office motioning for them to stay put like they had talked about in the elevator.

She moved into the little kitchen and quietly checked for herself that all their lunch orders were right. Satisfied, she picked up the food and made her way into Miranda’s office. “Lunch is here.” She spoke loudly, ensuring that she would disrupt Miranda.

Sure enough, the older woman whipped around in her chair, eyes piercing and icy before she realized who had interrupted her. Her gaze softened and she lifted her pointer finger in a “wait” motion before talking to the person on the other line, “Gary, make sure it happens. That’s all.” Miranda then hung up and placed her phone on the desk. “Andrea, what are you doing here?”

Smiling, Andy stepped around the desk and placed the large bag in front of her girlfriend. “I thought I’d spend lunch with the birthday woman today.”

“Oh? I thought you had a Lunch meeting with your Editor.”

“I do. Just not my work Editor.” Andy winked. She pulled the takeout box that held Miranda’s lunch and placed it before her. “Oh shoot, I forgot something, be right back.” She placed a kiss to Miranda’s cheek before quickly leaving the office. Moving to where the twins were hiding out of the way, she pulled the box lid off and made quick work of lighting the four candles on the cake. “Ok I’ll carry it.” Andy whispered.

The girls nodded. “Ok.”

Andy began to walk back into the office.“Ready. One. Two. Three.” The three of them began to sing Happy Birthday, smiles on their faces when Miranda gasped upon seeing the girls and the cake.

“Oh my.”

“Happy Birthday, dear Miranda (Mommy). Happy Birthday to you.” Andy moved to the coffee table to set the cake down, the twins moving the magazines off and gently placing them under the table before turning to face a misty-eyed Miranda.

“Happy birthday!” The girls squealed before giggling and running to give their mother a big hug

“Come blow out the candles!” Cassidy said.

“There’s four of them! One for each of us.” Caroline added.

“Girls, my goodness, this is marvelous.” Miranda smiled as she allowed them to pull her up and lead her to the couch.

“Make a wish! Make a wish!”

Miranda made a big show of closing her eyes before she reopened them, leaned forward and blew out the candles. “Whoever came up with this idea?”

Her daughters giggled. “Andy! Andy did!”

“She wanted to surprise you!”

“Are you surprised?” Cassidy asked.

Miranda gave them each a kiss on the forehead before she replied. “I am very surprised. I just hope you two aren’t missing too much schoolwork because of this.”

“Don’t worry. That’s all taken care of.” Andy tucked her phone back into her pocket before turning and handing out the lunch orders. “Just this once, I think we can eat from the containers instead of using plates. Lunch first, then we’ll have some cake.”

Miranda smiled as she took her container and a set of silverware. “Thank you, Andrea. This is lovely.”

“You’re welcome. Happy birthday.” She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Miranda’s lips before grabbing the comfortable desk chair and scooting it closer to the coffee table. “Alright, eat up, but leave room for the cake.”

The little family talked and enjoyed their lunch together, and Andy felt her whole body warm with happy feelings. She was very glad she decided this lunch surprise was a good idea. They would still have a traditional birthday dinner as well, but this would make Miranda’s birthday just a little extra special this time.

She made a note to herself to find other ways to always make Miranda’s birthday a little extra special in the following years. Andy planned to be with the Priestly women for a long time, and she was sure she could always come up with a new little treat.

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> Hope you liked it!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
